Y si te quedas ¿qué?
by Vicodin-Girl
Summary: "¿A cuántas cómo yo has conocido?"-le preguntó, apoyando las manos detrás de su espalda sobre la barandilla de las escaleras.
1. Y quieres apagar el mundo

Mientras varios brazos robóticos lo despojaban de su reluciente armadura roja y dorada se culpaba una y otra vez a si mismo. Si no hubiera tenido esa maldita reunión de SHIELD no estaría llegando a casa a las 3:45 de la mañana.

Entró a la casa y todo estaba en total oscuridad, Pudo ver una enorme pila de papeles y carpetas, así como montones de anotaciones hechas en los bordes de las hojas. En la cocina había una sola taza lavada, y varios sobres de café en el cesto de la basura.

En la habitación sólo tenía su reactor para poder ver a escasos centímetros de él. Tuvo especial cuidado de no darse de golpes contra los pies en las esquinas de los muebles, era la clase de cosas que solían pasarle, y las odiaba.

La brillante luz azulada que desprendía el triángulo que relucía en su pecho le permitió ver una silueta delgada que daba la espalda a la puerta de la habitación. Ni se había deshecho el moño del pelo, solo se veían mechones salidos aquí y allá. No se había desvestido, su blusa blanca estaba llena de marcas de pliegues y arrugas y se había salido de la falda de tubo que solía usar para ir a trabajar. Ni siquiera se quitó sus altísimos tacones, seguramente se había quedado dormida sin importarle nada, y lo entendía, cada día se levantaba a las cinco de la mañana y apostaría todas sus acciones a que no tendría dormida más de media hora.

Al verla así, se sintió como nunca antes. Removió un fino mechón de cabello pelirrojo cuando se sentó a su lado en la cama.

-Buenas noches, señorita Potts...-le besó la frente y la cubrió con una manta.

Había tenido docenas de féminas espectaculares en su cama; modelos, actrices, reinas de belleza y exóticas mujeres de países lejanos. Y ninguna le había parecido tan hermosa como ella.

* * *

_Sé que estás cansada, _

_que has tenido un día largo_

_y quieres apagar el mundo..._

* * *

**Ironman: Marvel comics**

**Estaba aburrídisma en mi casa, y me dispuse a escuchar una canción hermosa que me inspiró a hacer este fic; que será una pequeña serie de 'drabbles' basados en la letra de la canción... :D**

**Canción: "Y si te quedas ¿Qué?" - Santiago Cruz**


	2. He contado las horas

Había sido un día muy tedioso para ambos.

Cuatro reuniones en menos de cinco horas. Firmas de papeleo, video-conferencias, los teléfonos sonando cada minuto. Ninguno de los dos había tenido tiempo de tomar el teléfono; tuvieron que encerrar a Tony en la sala de juntas, con Rhodes a su lado para asegurarse de que no se escabullera con alguno de sus pretextos habituales.

Estaba harto de que consideraran su mejor invento como un arma, fastidiado de la cantidad de personas que había tenido que ver, diciendo frases sin sentido sólo para quedar bien y que lo dejaran salir pronto, cosa que logró una vez que accedió a asistir a reuniones periódicamente. Sabía de sobra que se arrepentiría, pero la necesidad de salir de ahí era mayor. El Sol se estaba ocultando cuando salió del edificio y maldijo las horas que pasó allí dentro.

Por su parte, Pepper sentía que le saldría una mano extra. Firmaba documentos, respondía las llamadas y ordenaba la creciente cantidad de citatorios para su jefe. Sentía que los más de tres mil kilómetros que los separaban se convertían en millones. Suspiró y le echó un vistazo a su reloj mientras le daba un sorbo a su taza de café. Estaban a punto de ser las doce.

Daría lo que fuera por que el tiempo avanzara más rápido. No tuvo mucho tiempo para terminar de formular su deseo en la mente cuando sintió una mano cálida que le cubría los ojos por detrás del respaldo de la silla.

-¿Quién soy?-le preguntó una voz ronca, aparentemente divertida.

Ella apartó el brazo de su cara y se volvió hacia él. Le daba un poco de vergüenza que la viera así; ojerosa y con varias horas de sueño menos. Pero lo había echado de menos esos dos días que no habían podido estar juntos.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero él no se lo permitió; sus manos le sujetaban el rostro y presionaban sus labios fríos contra los suyos. La levantó de su asiento y la sujetó con firmeza por la cintura.

-Te eché de menos...-le dijo ella cuando hubo un pequeño espacio que le permitiera articular palabra.

-¿Porque siempre tienes que poner todo en palabras?-le respondió él-Bien sabes que soy pésimo para hablar.

-Di lo primero que se te venga a la mente-esperaba escuchar alguna niñería; lo habitual en él.

-Conté cada segundo que pasé allí dentro para duplicarlos y compensarlos-le sujetó la barbilla y la vio directo a los ojos, ese gesto la hacía sentirse pequeña y a la vez, la mujer más fuerte del mundo. Eso era mucho, muchísimo más de lo que esperaba.

* * *

_Sé que todo el día _  
_he contado las horas _  
_para tenerte cerca..._

* * *

**¿Soy sólo yo, o tardo una eternidad en actualizar? .-. **_  
_


	3. Equivocado

Era extraño voltear a un lado y ver el resto de su enorme cama vacía, normalmente habría una mujer con buenas curvas de quien no recordaría el nombre.

Pero esa noche, no era una noche como cualquiera. No había podido dormir, tenía un montón de pensamientos en su mente que no le permitían conciliar el sueño.

Se dio cuenta de que jamás le había tomado importancia a lo que Pepper pudiera pensar o sentir cuando, cada mañana, era la encargada de despachar a la desconocida en turno hacia su casa, para jamás volver a verla.

¿Qué diablos estaba pensando? Tantas fiestas, tantas noches que había pasado en la compañía de mujeres que seguramente alardearían de haber compartido la cama con el millonario Tony Stark, pero nada más. Siempre se había sentido orgulloso de la enorme colección de chicas que había desfilado por sus sábanas, pero esa suficiencia se había terminado y ahora esa larguísima lista de 'hembras' le producía una sensación de vacío. Por primera vez, sentía que se había equivocado.

La persona con la que amanecía jamás era la misma con la que dormía, se aburría fácilmente de esas mujeres. Y entonces se dio cuenta de que solo había una capaz de aparecer todos y cada uno de los días de su vida y nunca podría sentir que tenía suficiente de ella.

Virginia "Pepper" Potts. Ella era la única mujer capaz de manejar al indomable Tony Stark. Era la 'gran mujer' detrás del gran hombre. Sin ella, no podría durar ni una semana. Ella era todo lo que el tenía, todo lo que necesitaba y, estaba seguro, mucho más de lo que merecía.

* * *

_Sé que a veces piensas  
Que has equivocado pasos en tu vida  
Sé que a veces pienso que si no te tengo  
¿Para qué más pasos? _


	4. Capítulo 4

Pepper, por su parte, dormía plácidamente en su cama, y como cada noche, sus sueños estaban protagonizados por Tony Stark.

Cuando despertó sintió una pequeña decepción de no ver al hombre que llenaba sus pensamientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Misma decepción que sentía cada mañana al despertar y verse sola.

Comenzaba a volverse una rutina, su día no comenzaba del todo hasta que no veía a su excéntrico jefe en la oficina.

Por un momento, antes de levantarse de la cama, cerró los ojos y deseo que la vida le permitiera ser la mujer con la que Tony Stark despertara no solo una noche, sino todas las que le quedaran.

* * *

_Sé que quiero que seas lo primero que vea cuando abra mis ojos..._

* * *

**Ay, me sonrojan los favs y reviews:3 Espero que les guste :DD **


	5. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

La reunión había llevado muchísimo más tiempo del que hubiera creído.

Todo eso formaba parte de su rutina diaria, pero ese día había sido de lo más agotador.

-No creo que estés en condiciones para conducir-le dijo Tony, un poco preocupado al ver a su súper-eficiente asistente personal cabecear de vez en cuando.

-Claro que puedo conducir-repuso ella, molesta pero evidentemente adormilada-Sólo necesito espabilar un poco, no estoy acostumbrada a ir y venir de Washington a California el mismo día, corriendo detrás de ti con montones de papeles en dos husos horarios diferentes-dicho esto, posó su cabeza sobre su hombro y se durmió, recostada contra uno de los sillones de la sala de su jefe.

-¡PEPPER!-el sonido tan fuerte la sobresaltó, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos al instante, totalmente agotada-Quédate aquí hoy, puedes dormir en cualquier habitación de la casa, pero ofrezco la mía como primera opción-le guiñó el ojo, pero ella ni lo notó, estaba profundamente dormida.

Aprovechando su condición, Tony la cargó con delicadeza y la dejó en la habitación que estaba junto a la suya. Las delicadas sábanas se fruncieron un poco con el peso, pero a él le había parecido ligera como una pluma.

Ella volvió a despertarse, con la luz del reactor iluminando su cara.

-¡Te dije que podía conducir!-estaba enfadada, se removió en la cama, pero él le puso un dedo sobre los labios.

-¡No te dejaré salir de aquí para que te duermas en el camino y los mates a todos!-eso no había hecho más que acrecentar su enojo, trató de hacérselo notar con la mirada, pero sentía los párpados pesados.

-Bien sabes que no me causan gracia tus chistes de mujeres al volante-parecía una niña que le protesta a sus padres a la hora de dormir, a Tony le pareció adorable, un sentimiento raro para él.

-Está bien, vete-se levantó de la cama-Pero será tu culpa si algo le pasa a la única persona que en verdad me importa-dijo todo eso sin pensar, y por un momento deseó poder meter de nuevo sus palabras a su mente.

La frustración de desvaneció de su mirada y dentro de ella sintió una calidez que jamás había experimentado, era algo exclusivo de los pocos momentos en los que Tony le decía que se preocupaba por ella.

-Bien, tú ganas-respondió, sabiendo que eso era lo que él quería escuchar. A Pepper le disgustaba la idea de quedarse a pasar la noche ahí, sabiendo que muy probablemente alguna 'Señorita Playboy' estaría en la habitación contigua.

Como si le hubiera leído la mente, le dijo:

-No te preocupes, puedes dormir todo lo que quieras, sólo estaremos JARVIS y yo.

Ella no le respondió, él no le debía ninguna explicación, en realidad.

-Y tú podrías estar aquí siempre, si así lo quisieras-susurró.

Creyendo que estaba dormida, la movió un poco para dejar el espacio justo que le permitiera estar cómodo, sin perturbarla. Pasó un brazo por debajo de sus hombros y la estrechó un poco.

El sueño también estaba empezando a vencerlo, y se quedó dormido con la cabeza sobre el cabello pelirrojo de Pepper.

Ella, adormilada pero consciente, sonrió para sí antes de dejarse caer por el sueño. No era la primera noche que pasaba al lado de Tony Stark, y muy seguramente tampoco sería la última.

* * *

_¿Y si te quedas esta noche?_

_¿Y si me abrazas en la cama?_

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció?:D Este capitulo si tendrá una continuación, y está basado en un hecho real:') Planeaba subirlo ayer, pero por cuestiones de un pequeño viajecito no tuve oportunidad, espero que les gusteC:**_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Cuando despertó, se sintió confundida. ¿Dónde estaba?

_Claro_-pensó, recordando la noche anterior-_Ayer terminé demasiado tarde de trabajar..._

Pero la sensación agradable desapareció al instante:

¿Qué pensarían todos si supieran que pasó la noche en casa de su jefe? Claro que no había pasado nada, pero eso solo lo sabían ellos, y la gente tenía un talento especial para retorcer la realidad. Se levantó y se dirigió al baño, traía la misma ropa del día anterior. Se lavó la cara y se peinó en un intento por verse relativamente presentable.

Tony, por su parte, estaba un tanto emocionado. Jamás se hubiera imaginado a Pepper como un ser humano normal que durmiera, y se levantara totalmente diferente por las mañanas, era divertido, se quedó perdido al mirarla: nunca la había visto sin maquillaje, y no veía razones por las cuales lo necesitara: era hermosa.

-Buenos días señorita Potts...-la saludó en cuanto abrió los ojos, retirándole un mechón de cabello de la cara.

* * *

_¿Y si encaramos por fin tantas ganas de ser los testigos de nuestras mañanas?_

* * *

**Se aceptan todo tipo de opiniones:3**


	7. Estoy dispuesto

Se sentía fascinado por cada mínima cosa que hacía: El movimiento de sus dedos al deslizarse por el teclado de su portátil, su voz al contestar los teléfonos que jamás paraban de sonar y el rasgueo de su pluma en una pila eterna de papeles.

Se sorprendía de su habilidad para atender mil cosas sin dejar ir un solo detalle, a veces se preguntaba si su asistente personal no era un robot.

La creía capaz de dominar al mundo con su teléfono móvil y sus altísimos zapatos de tacón.

Le intrigaba hasta la última neurona de su, porque no admitirlo, brillante cerebro. Sentía que la conocía, y al mismo tiempo que no sabía nada de ella. A pesar de haber pasado con ella una cantidad inmensurable de horas, no había tenido suficiente.

Pasaría horas tratando de descifrar el tono exacto de azul que iluminaba sus ojos, o contando las pecas que adornaban su cara. Se perdería en el tiempo haciéndole preguntas, sólo por conocerla mejor. Podría verla una infinidad de días, pasar con ella el resto de las noches, y nunca se sentiría satisfecho.

Quería descubrir cada secreto que ella tuviera, conocerla, comprenderla, poder recitarla de pies a cabeza, al derecho y al revés con los ojos cerrados.

Era misteriosa, enigmática y reservada, jamás dejaría que alguien la conociera completamente, era todo un reto. Y a Tony Stark le fascinan los retos.

* * *

_Yo por mi parte estoy dispuesto_

_A desnudarte el pensamiento_

_A ser colono de cada rincón_

_Ser tu roca, tu bien, tu final y comienzo..._

* * *

**¿Qué les parece? Estoy tratando de hacer capítulos más largos, pero tratar de adentrarme en la mente y los sentimientos de Tony sin que pierda su esencia es todo un desafío mental, espero no estar destrozando al hombre de hierroD: **


	8. Chapter 8

Si un año atrás alguien le hubiera dicho a Virginia Potts que se encontraría en esa situación lo hubiera tachado de loco.

Para nadie fue una sorpresa la relación del extravagante Tony Stark con su impecable asistente.

Otro baile de beneficencia, se sentía harta de las decenas de personas que desfilaban delante de ella, preguntándole cosas que jamás revelaría. Salió a tomar aire y vio el espectáculo de luces que ofrecía Malibú apoyada en la terraza del salón.

Suspiró, era más difícil ser novia que secretaria. Sentía todo el peso de su trabajo, con la carga emocional que ahora implicaba, aún más pesada que la que tenía sobre sus hombros anteriormente.

Ya había pasado un mal rato con los muchos que aseguraban que ella solo buscaba escalar puestos en Stark Industries, como para ponerse a responder preguntas estúpidas e indiscretas.

A través de las puertas de cristal pudo verlo ahí, entre la pequeña multitud de personas que abarrotaba el salón, con una hermosa mujer rubia que le sonreía tontamente. Frunció el ceño; ella ya sabía como era Tony y él no iba a cambiar de un día para otro.

Le dio la espalda a la fiesta y se dedicó a revisar su teléfono móvil, que tenía un par de mensajes sin leer.

-¿Señorita Potts?-dijo una voz grave detrás de ella.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Tony delante de ella, con una media sonrisa cruzándole el rostro y ofreciéndole una mano, que ella tomó después de dudar por un instante.

-¿Celosa?-le preguntó en tono burlón, trató de negar con la cabeza pero él la conocía demasiado bien.

-Verte con mujeres no es nada nuevo para mi-respondió, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, aún sintiendo el disgusto en la boca del estómago.

-¿Mujeres?-se rió abiertamente y la acercó más a él-Eres la única mujer en el mundo para mí, jamás dudes de eso-la miró directamente a los ojos y no le cupo ninguna duda de que sus palabras eran sinceras.

¿Cuándo había cambiado el multimillonario, playboy, filántropo Tony Stark?

Si se lo preguntaban a él, desde que Pepper Potts había entrado a su vida.

* * *

_Cuando cruces la puerta _

_Deja atrás tus dudas y tus remordimientos_

**Creo que este capítulo me quedó por demás de cursi - Disculpen la tardanza, he tenido unos cuantos problemas personales pero aquí estoy de vuelta, quedan aproximadamente dos o tres capis:3 Gracias por leer y dar review:3**


	9. Chapter 9

Era un día inusual en Stark Industries, apagado y sin el ajetreo habitual de los múltiples problemas de su extravagante propietario.

Pepper Potts se encontraba echando los últimos vistazos a una carpeta que contenía los detalles de sus últimas reuniones y los transcribía a toda velocidad en su portátil.

-Te propongo un juego-dijo su jefe de pronto, que había pasado los últimos treinta minutos viendo por la ventana, ignorándola completamente.

-Estoy ocupada-repuso ella, aprovechando la pausa para sorber un poco de café.

-Vamos, ¡Será divertido!-le sonrió-Pregúntame lo que quieras, anda, sin miedo.

Pensó en declinar su oferta y continuar con su trabajo, pero tal vez era una oportunidad de una en miles y decidió tomarla. Guardó su avance y bajó la tapa del ordenador. Tomó la carpeta y salió, dispuesta a bajar y él la siguió.

-¿No vas a jugar conmigo?-le hizo un puchero, era como un niño consentido de seis años, ella sólo suspiró y sonrió.

Has conocido a cientos de mujeres en tu vida pero...-tomó aire para armarse de valor, era una duda que la corroía desde hacía mucho tiempo-¿A cuántas cómo yo has conocido?-le preguntó por fin, apoyando las manos detrás de su espalda sobre la barandilla de las escaleras.

-A ninguna...-le respondió él, con una intensidad que jamás había percibido en su voz-En vez de pensar tanto, deberías saber que no existe absolutamente nadie que logre hacerme sentir como tú lo haces.

* * *

_¿Para qué pensar?_

_Si somos el capricho de lo que sentimos..._

**Disfruté especialmente escribir este capítulo, estoy planteandome muy seriamente cantar esta canción para una persona muy especial:3 Espero que les cause tanto gusto leerme como a mi escribir, me encantan sus reviews!:3**_  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Había pasado un día casi eterno: Despertó antes de las seis de la mañana, y un viaje de Malibú a Nueva York para regresar el mismo día, con una reunión y una rueda de prensa no era nada sencillo.

Corrección: ser Ironman no era nada sencillo. Entre el Gobierno, SHIELD y sus propios enemigos, le quedaba muy poco tiempo para ser Anthony Stark.

Cuando por fin pudo poner la cabeza en la almohada, ya era hora de levantarse de nuevo.

Se removió en la cama y sintió un delgado bulto contra su espalda. Se dio la vuelta y cuando abrió los ojos, la vio allí a su lado, apoyada en su hombro con el cabello pelirrojo tapándole una parte de la cara. Sus ojos brillaban y le dedicó la sonrisa más radiante que había visto en su vida, decorada con sus pecas y las mejillas enrojecidas.

Y, súbitamente, comprendió todo: porque ninguna mujer había logrado retenerlo realmente, o porque ella siempre había estado a su lado, siguiéndolo y dándole su apoyo sin importar lo difícil o riesgoso de las circunstancias. Ella era su mujer ideal, con quien estaba destinado a pasar el resto de sus días. Ella hacía que valiera la pena cubrirse con su traje y darle la vuelta al mundo, que despertar temprano para ir al trabajo tuviera un incentivo.

Él, que se aterraba al escuchar la palabra _compromiso_, que consideraba la conquista un deporte y los colchones su campo de juego. Ella, que sin dudarlo seguiría a aquel hombre hasta el mismísimo fin del mundo y mucho más allá. Ambos, que sabían que uno era la mitad perfecta del otro.

Le besó la frente y la sujetó por la barbilla para clavar su mirada en la suya.

Siempre...-murmuró, con las palabras saliendo directamente desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Siempre-repitió ella, estrechando su mano como si eso pudiera fundirlos en una sola persona.

* * *

**Extrañamente, comencé este capítulo por el final ya que, tristemente, es nuestro último capitulo ): Pero prometo publicar más historias cuando mis ideas tomen consistencia, muchísimas gracias por seguirme a lo largo y ancho de estos diez capítulos, por darme sus reviews, follows y favoritos y esperar pacientemente a que actualizara:') Para saber cuando publique nuevas historias denle follow author, es gratis!:D**


End file.
